1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recording and reproducing apparatus, such as, video tape recorders or VTRs, and more particularly is directed to improvements in such apparatus which can be preset to establish a desired recording program, that is, to automatically initiate and terminate successive recording intervals at predetermined times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video tape recorders or VTRs have been provided with programming arrangements by which a desired recording program can be preset by the user to automatically initiate and terminate successive recording intervals at predetermined times. Thus, with VTR of the described type, program material, such as, sporting events, specials or the like, broadcast at times when the VTR will be unattended can be nevertheless automatically recorded provided that the VTR contains a supply of magnetic recording tape or other record medium sufficient for the preset recording intervals. However, in the existing VTR capable of being preset to establish a desired recording program, no provision is made for determining that the supply of tape present in the VTR is sufficient to complete such recording program. Therefore, the tape in the unattended VTR may become exhausted or run out prior to the completion of the preset recording program, with the result that at least a portion of the desired program material will not be recorded. OBECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a recording and reproducing apparatus, such as, a video tape recorder or VTR, which can be preset to establish a desired program, and which avoids the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object of this invention to provide a recording and reproducing apparatus, such as, a video tape recorder or VTR, which can be preset to establish a desired recording program, and in which the amount of tape or other record medium available in the recording and reproducing apparatus is checked against the amount of tape required for completing a preset recording program so as to avoid the inadvertent failure to record all of the desired material by reason of the exhaustion of the supply of tape or other record medium prior to completion of the recording program.
Another object is to provide a recording and reproducing apparatus, as aforesaid, in which a visual signal or indicati on or other alarm is provided in the event that the aggregate of the tape or other record medium needed for the recording of signals thereon in the preset recording intervals constituting the recording program exceeds the amount or capacity of the record medium available for recording in the apparatus.
Still another object is to provide a recording and reproducing apparatus, as aforesaid, in which a signal or alarm is provided in the event that there is overlapping of the preset recording intervals, for example, if the preset recording program seeks to record material being broadcast from one channel at a time when material being broadcast on another channel is also to be recorded.
A further object is to provide a recording and reproducing apparatus, as aforesaid, in which an alarm or signal is provided if, at the time the desired recording program is being preset or established, the apparatus is not in condition for recording, for example, by reason of the absence of a tape cassette or other record medium from the apparatus or the presence in the latter of a tape cassette containing tape which is already recorded with signals to be preserved.
In accordance with an aspect of this invention, an apparatus operative for recording and reproducing signals on a record medium, for example, in the form of a tape contained in a cassette and which has a fine capacity for recorded signals, comprises means for predetermining times at which one or more intervals of recording operation are to be initiated and terminated, respectively, means for providing a first signal representative of the capacity of the record medium which is available for the recording of signals thereon, means for providing a second signal representative of an aggregate capacity of the record medium, that is, the total amount of the latter, needed for the recording of signals thereon in the one or more recording interval initiated and terminated at the predetermined times, comparator means for comparing the first and second signals, and indicator means responsive to the comparator means for indicating when the aggregate capacity needed for recording, as represented by the second signal, is greater than the capacity of the record medium actually available for recording, as represented by the first signal.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the means for providing the first signal representative of the capacity of the record medium available for the recording of signals thereon includes at least means detecting a ratio of the recorded to unrecorded regions on the record medium, means for detecting the size of the record medium, that is, the total amount of the record medium, and converting means responsive to the detected ratio of the recorded to unrecorded regions and to the detected size of the record medium for providing said first signal as a function thereof.
In the case where the recording and reproducing apparatus is in the form of a VTR in which the tape is movable at a selected one of a plurality of different speeds, the selected speed is also detected and the previously-mentioned converting means is responsive to the detected speed for also determining the signal representative of the capacity of the record medium available for recording as a function of the detected speed. Further, in the case where the record medium is constituted by a plurality of tape cassettes stored in a cassette changer and being moved in succession to an operative position for the recording of signals therein, the signal representative of the capacity of the record medium available for the recording of signals thereon is also determined as a function of the detected number of tape cassettes in the cassette changer.